


Wicked hearts

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: At the Winter Palace, the Inquisition has been invited to a ball, and in turn must intervene with the threats being made towards the Empress. As Lavellan goes alone and bored around, a certain Charger has sneaked his way in to keep her company





	Wicked hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Do people still check this tag and game? It's been years and I still think about Krem and my love for him daily

There were so many people around, looking at the Inquisitor with the typical despise Elves get. Eyes glancing over shoulders and out of the corners, as Lavellan passes them all by, fighting to act more elegantly than how she was raised.

There seemed to be no escape from the humans, even as she found her way onto a balcony where a crowd had gathered to listen to a bard singing in Orlesian, a language she would never get the grasp of. Somberly she looks down at her hand, feeling it always pulsate with energy , a constant strange force leading it to the breach in the sky far above.

As she stood lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the soldier approaching from behind.

“Your Worship,” Krem spoke softly as he leans near her ear.

A small gasp escapes her lips and she turns swiftly to face the taller man. Her heart flutter from his near presence, and she breathes in deeply, in an inappropriate attempt to catch his usually sweaty scent, but this time he smells wonderfully of soap and flowers.

“Ah, Cremisius Aclassi, I didn't see you earlier here.” She leans against the door frame and smiles up at him.

He leans forward, a hand next to her head to keep from getting just too close. “I had to sneak in through the servants quarters, since I wasn't technically invited along by the Empress. And I must say, that's an impressively accurate pronunciation of my name.” He smirks.

“Why thank you, I've been practicing,” she coos.

Their eyes stay locked in an undoubtedly alluring scene. The faint music, the soft light, the beautiful background full of flowers.

“How are you enjoying your evening?” Krem speaks softly as he watches her lips when she answers.

“Honestly it's quite dull, I didn't sign up for this; I didn't sign up at all actually.” She notices his eyes drifting from her own. “People here don't seem to like me any more than they have to.”

“Those people don't know anything, obviously.” He meets her eyes again, possibly standing a bit closer now than before.

“Do you know?” Lavellan asks softly, a slight bewitching tone to her words.

Krem doesn't answer right away as he thinks. “Would you like to walk with me? I hear there's a lovely garden around.”

She smiles delicately and bats her eyes a bit at him, as she puts her hand under his arm.

  
  


The garden is absolutely lovely under the glowing moon, bathing everything in a perfect white bloom.

Lavellan rests her head against Krem's shoulder as they walk alone. “I kind of wanted to wear a dress.”

“Oh?” He looks down at her from the corner of his eye, but with compassion rather than hatred, like the rest of his kind.

“I haven't ever actually worn one, if you don't consider my mage robes to be a dress,” she spoke wistfully, a sigh being let out.

Krem stops up, and she looks at him with slight wonder. “Even so, I think you look beautiful, no matter what you wear. And after all, that suit was tailored perfectly to you. I'll get you a dress some other time, if you want.” He tries his best not to sound as flustered as he feels, saying those words.

The Inquisitor blushes brightly and averts his gaze with a too big smile on her face.

With as steady a hand as he could muster, he reaches down and pushes away a tuft of blonde hair, and let his hand rest on her cheek. He smiles fondly as she looks up.

Expressing no hesitation she moves into him, getting on her toes to meet his lips.

He acts just as swiftly and holds her; one hand moving to the back of her head, another to the small of her back. When she moans ever so slightly against his lips, he holds her tighter and his kisses grow hungry for what he have been craving for months. The moment she spread her legs just the tiniest bit, he swiftly move his in between and presses it against her snugly, eliciting another moan, slightly louder.

She instinctively starts grinding against his leg and pulls his hair, as she opens her mouth to welcome his tongue. Everything that could happen now flourishes in her mind, always with his name echoing. _Krem! More! Take me! Krem! Krem!_ But she pulls away instead, breathless.

Krem nearly tips forward in an attempt to follow, but restrains himself just short of it maybe becoming awkward. When he could finally focus on her, at least she was smiling at him, face flush with lust.

“Krem...” she breathes his name.

He starts fearing that his confidence in her attraction towards him had been too much, and maybe he'd overstepped. “I'm-I'm sorry...”

“No! Don't be, Krem, I...” She looks directly at him, licking her lips for wanting more. “I want this, this here so much.” She got on her toes again and presses their foreheads together.

“Me, too. I've been wanting this ever since we met.” He kisses her forehead and cups her face with his strong hands. “Ever since I saw you masterfully sling spells and twirl that staff.”

She felt her body writhe under his gaze, warm lust pooling at her bottom, none calmer after she had removed herself. “I'm... we can't here.”

They both look around the yard. Empty.

“I mean...” he kisses her lightly. “We're all...” another. “Alone...” kiss.

Already her breath was becoming ragged. “Then take me.”

He didn't wait a second before lifting her up, where she wraps her legs around him. Strong and handsome, he carries her towards the nearest wall, and presses her against it as he went to swallow her every breath.

She moans perfectly into him as their lips dance and bodies awkwardly twist together. Again she pushes away and jumps down from him, to work at his armor with nimble fingers.

He stares at her, exuding pure lust as he let her strip him of the armor plates until he stood in his chainmail. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispers against her lips as they barely touch. He pulls the chainmail over his head and stood in his undershirt, and unties his pants. A few seconds later he pulls out a long, girthy, tanned leather strap-on.

“Oh, is that...” She grins excitedly as she looks down at the impressive handiwork.

“It's a prototype, you could say. I, uhm, enjoy sewing nug plushes and thought to try something differently.” He leans down and kisses down her neck until he reaches the collar.

“Have you used it before?” she moans like a whisper, as she gingerly touches it.

“No, I hadn't thought to ever actually do something like this, until I met you.”

He gets interrupted when she holds his face and looks him in the eyes, enamored with him.

“You don't know how happy this makes me to hear, Krem.”

“I might have a clue, if you'll let me...” His hands glide up her sides and onto her chest.

Even through layers, his touch on her breast sent her soul ablaze. “Yes! Oh yes! But, be gentle, I will need to go back after this, and I must be proper for them.”

“Of course.” With the greatest restraint any man has ever shown, Krem starts unbuttoning the shirt from the top, and Lavellan goes from the bottom, until they meet in the middle.

As her chest escapes the tight shirt, she feels as if she can finally breathe properly, and the air caressing her skin is refreshing.

Krem pushes the shirt aside and instantly dives in to devour the sweet skin, receiving moans as encouragements, along with breathy stutters of his name. He moves as close as he can be and with a hand adjusts the leather cock to rub against her, drawing out even more lewd noises. His other hand move up to pull at her top and freeing a breast from its confinement.

“Ah-h, Krem! That feels so- yes!” She moans into the night as he finds a good rhythm for both his thrusts and massaging of her breast.

“Ssh,” he hushes her. “We might be alone here, but people are still inside. We can't have them hear you being this improper in such a public place.”

“D-Don't say tha-ah-t,” she moans into the side of his head and tries to fight it.

“Oh no? Does it turn you on?”

He only gets approving moans as a response.

“That's awfully naughty of you, so obscene to enjoy getting off where you could get caught any coming moment.”

“Krem, I can't take any more teasing, ahh, please just...” She pulls his hair and forces a kiss between them, thirsty for more attention.

He pulls away and avoids her mouth the best he can. “Just what?” He grins.

“Fuck me, Cremisius,” Lavellan demands in a low groan.

Krem has never grinned this big, as he keeps his eyes on hers, both with a lustful appetite, he unbuckles her pants and pulls them halfway down her thighs, then lifts up his arms.

“Climb aboard,” he growls.

She looks curiously at him as he reinforces himself. Trustful of his strength, she swings one leg at a time over his arms.

He holds her up with ease, each arm under a leg and presses her against the wall. He watches intently as he lines up and presses into her.

She fail at keeping eye contact, when a satisfactory bliss surge through her, making her eyes glide up with a moan. Her hand goes to grasp onto dark hair.

Krem doesn't look away as he goes as deep as he can, until their bodies meet, and he stops. He trails kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, then down her free breast to gently kiss and lick the nipple.

“Can I move?” he almost whispers into her skin.

“Yes, please,” she sighs with pleasure and runs her hand through his hair.

He starts off with short and tender thrusts, smiling at how she's already straining to stay quiet; small whimpers slipping out along with his name. He doesn't get much from this himself, besides the harness rubbing against his own sensitive skin, but he doesn't crave anything other than pleasing this perfect woman.

“Ah, more, Krem...” she mewls, pulling just slightly at his hair.

“Yes, your worship,” he hums into her breast, then lifts up his head to catch her moans, as he speeds up.

She instantly becomes more enthusiastic by the increased thrusts, and breaks free from his lips so she can breathe.

“Stay quiet,” he whispers with a smirk, and watches her put her fingers over her lips. He leans his head against her shoulder, and speeds up once again.

The party isn't far, and actually the sound of people chatting got louder and louder, as a small group walks out onto the balcony above them.

Lavellan looks shocked at Krem, holding her breath. He looks right back and slowly a smile creeps up.

“No, stop!” She mouthes at him.

He simply shakes his head. No. “Keep your voice down, ok?” He then speeds up just short of the most he can do.

Her breath hitches. “Fuck, Krem, it feels so … so amazing...”

“Oh yeah? Is doing it like this with people near by making you excited?”

She nods profusely, puts one hand to massage her breast, and the other to the side of his face, pressing it against her own.

“So risque,” he growls at her and grunts into her ear.

She whines at every sound he makes, every thrust deep into her. It doesn't take much before her orgasm is near. “I'm... I'm almost...”

“Yeah?” His voice is low and rough.

“Yeah!”

“Then show me how good you look.”

Their eyes meet in an intense moment. She puts one hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady, and leads the other down to massage her clit with fervor. She quickly builds up to her climax, and keeps her eyes fixated on Krems, until it is impossible to.

Just as she opens her mouth to moan through the orgasm making her body tense and spasm, Krem is fast to catch her sounds with his own mouth. Her toes curl and her legs squeeze tightly over his arms. His thrusts becomes lazy as he slowly helps her through the ecstasy he helped her reach.

They stay quiet for a few moments to catch their breaths.

“Oh Krem... that was... possibly the best... ever...” she laughs lowly, to avoid being heard by the party goers above.

He pulls out of her, but as his strap on doesn't exactly go limp, he slides it under her and around to her back, as he tries to be as close to her as possible. “All my pleasure.”

“I can't do anything for you?” She rests her forehead against his side.

“No... I don't want anything besides this...” He turns to kiss her deeply. “That's for another time, ok?”

She hums and nods in agreement. Then she grows a frown and turns to look away. “I have to go back...”

He lets her climb off of him again and they both reluctantly get dressed again.

“I will see you back at Skyhold then.” He smiles calmly at her and waits for her to start walking.

She smiles big at him. “Oh no you don't.” She moves to put her hand under his arm again. “You're my official escort for the rest of the night to this horribly boring masquerade.”

They start walking slowly the way they came from. Krem fights his smile as to not look like a grinning fool.

“Only if you want to, of course.”

He stops and Lavellan looks a slight bit worried.

“I would love to,” his voice is honey sweet and soft for her.

They both smile and meet for one final kiss, before walking back inside.

 

 


End file.
